Let me swing to the wild
by PrincessBuki
Summary: Où vont les morts ? Qui le sait ? Et si la réincarnation existait ? Les personnages décédés de Naruto renaissent, mais pas toujours comme ils le veulent


**Let me swing to the wild**

**Hidan**** : Mon chat me pourris la vie…**

**Je suis resté enfermé dans ce trou, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, je ne me souviens que ça m'avais rendu fou,**

**Alors je hurlai, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêté, je commençais à avoir de la terre dans la bouche.**

**Je me suis surpris à pleurnicher comme une gonzesse, puis en fait, à penser à Elle. (La copine du jeune homme s'appelle Margaret).**

**Ah Margaret, qu'est-ce que tu me manques…**

**Et puis j'ai affronté divers autres problèmes, comme les bestioles et les autres choses encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là-dedans. Mais…**

**Quand j'en suis mort…**

**J'ai été tellement heureux… Personne ne me croira, je le sais.**

**J'ai cru que je renaissais…**

**« Renaître ? »**

**C'Est-ce que m'a dit une grande silhouette noire, avec des yeux brillants, qui portait des boucles d'oreilles cerclées et surmontées d'un triangle d'argent.**

**Oh Mon Dieu…**

**Grand, un air sadique, un énorme manteau noir, je l'avais imaginé comme ça lui.**

**Je cite ses paroles : « Il n'existe pas d'âme errante…**

**Toute personne qui une âme et qui meurt verra son âme fixée dans le corps de quelqu'un qui naît »**

**Dans un petit chuchotement aux airs sadiques, Dieu avait rajouté : « C'est comme ça qu'on a fait le ménage au paradis et en enfer, bon toi, j't'aime bien, t'a été un bon disciple, t'a bien prié et tout et tout, alors quand tu va renaître tu vas garder tout tes souvenirs et tu vas aller te venger »**

**Alors cette silhouette a claqué des doigts, et tout à coup je me suis retrouvé là.**

**Où ça là ?**

**Eh bah… Je sais pas mais j'y suis…**

**Je crevais de chaud, je ne voyais rien, je suis dans le noir complet et en plus je me sentais serré comme pas possible…**

**Je n'entendais rien, le silence total, aurais-je rêvé ? **

**Serais-je encore dans mon trou ?**

**Oh bon Dieu, dans quel trou m'as-tu envoyé ?**

**C'est bon, il fait moins chaud, je ne vois toujours rien, mais je sens un peu de lumière.**

**Je sentis alors quelque chose me soulever et me poser, ailleurs, du moins sûrement.**

**Je sentis quelque chose me rentrer dans la bouche, du liquide coula dans ma bouche, heureux de voir que je n'avais pas perdu le sens du goût, je reconnus du lait. J'essaya de mettre les mains sur la personne qui semblait vouloir me faire boire le lait comme à un gosse.**

**J'y arriva, et examina , nan, c'était pas une personne, tout ce que j'avais c'était un peu rond, je pense que c'est un biberon, j'ai pas l'air con, à 22 ans à boire encore au biberon… Si je choppe le salopard qui me fait ça !**

**Etrangement depuis tout à l'heure je n'sens plus mes doigts, mais également j'ai l'impression d'avoir des coussins intégrés sous les mains, où Est-ce qu'on m'a foutu ?**

**Puis, après avoir bu une bonne dose, on me reposa, quelque chose de doux, moelleux… Surement un coussin ou un truc dans ce style…Ah là là quelle connerie…**

**Tout ça se répéta pendant 8 jours, j'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas ouvrir les yeux, que je ne pouvais pas…J'avais eu ces deux derniers jours, l'impression fine, mais bien réelle, d'avoir entendu quelque chose, peut être des gens parler, de cul… Débile, non, je me croyais sourd.**

**Le lendemain, le neuvième jour, j'eus l'impression de savoir, je sus en moi qu'il fallait, que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux, un sixième putain de sens.**

**J'ouvris mes paupières, lentement, fébrilement avec beaucoup de douceur, de peur d'être aveuglé, ça ne plaisait pas du tout d'ailleurs ces conneries, c'était trop chiant.**

**Même si tout ce truc contredit c'que j'suis, habituellement j'suis brusque, Margaret a dû me le dire une bonne douzaine de fois…**

**Un chat…**

**Un gros matou gris se tenait devant moi, et pis y'en avait plein d'autres autour, avec et sans rayures, p't'être **

**bien même une dizaine, je crus comprendre qui nous étions dans une sorte de cage.**

**Je commençais à entendre comme des voix lointaines, puis de plus en plus proches, les miaulements, insupportables… Ils vont pas la fermer enfin !**

**Je regarda mes mains:**

**A PU !**

**Des pattes de ces sacs à puce m'avaient prit mes mains !**

**Je leva la tête, le ciel était encore là, je ne l'avais pas perdue, ma tête.**

**Je vis alors une bonne femme, gigantesque, au dessus de moi, sa main énorme s'approcha de moi , je recula, le plus loin possible, mais me heurta à la paroi, elle posa alors sa main sur ma tête et sembla me caresser, ce ne fut pas désagréable d'ailleurs.**

**La mémère me souleva alors, et je m'aperçus que j'étais dans un carton, Bon Dieu où m'avez-vous envoyé ?!**

**Le cauchemar se produisit alors, mon ennemi juré !**

**Le sale petit con qui m'avait enterré, marchait devant moi. J'essaya à tout prix de lui sauter dessus, de l'étrangler, le massacrer, le décapiter, mais la grosse m'en empêchait.**

**« Bonjour**

**- Bonjour Shikamaru, ma bibi a eu des chatons tu n'en voudrais pas un, je suis trop encombrée.**

**Shikamaru réfléchit. Et Déclara:**

**- Avec plaisir**

**La grosse me tendit à lui.**

**- Prends celui-ci, il ne traîne pas avec les autres et n'a pas l'air très motivé, tu t'amuseras bien avec lui »**

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, un chat ! **

**Pitié tout sauf çaaaaaa !**


End file.
